


nightmares

by serenbach



Series: Detective Ivy Langford [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: After waking from a nightmare in the Warehouse, the Detective decides to make herself a cup of tea to try and calm down and finds herself with unexpected company.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Detective Ivy Langford [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Ivy woke in a panic, shivering and momentarily forgetting where she was, until she flipped on the light and the familiar bright surroundings of her room in the Warehouse fell into place but didn’t calm her.

Sometimes it felt like her nightmares were getting worse, not better. She knew that there was no chance of her getting back to sleep any time soon.

She fumbled around for her hoodie, pulling it on over her pyjamas and headed out of her room. The Warehouse was quiet and dark, and she didn’t feel like wandering around the many hallways to try and find company, so instead she padded towards the kitchen in search of tea.

She flipped on the light and dug through the cupboards until she found a colourful mug and a box of chamomile teabags and filled the kettle, listening to it boil and trying to shake off the remnants of her dreams.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when the kettle clicked off, the noise of it made her flinch and she shook her head, annoyed at herself. “Come on, get it together. What’s wrong with you?” she muttered to herself, deliberately ignoring the tremble in her hands as she poured the tea.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Adam said quietly, suddenly and unexpectedly from behind her.

“Argh!” Ivy yelped, jumping so badly that time that she dropped the mug.

Almost before it hit the floor, before Ivy had a chance to even try and dodge out of the way, Adam crossed the kitchen in a flash and picked her up by the hips, setting her down on the counter out of the way of the shards of broken porcelain and the puddle of tea.

Ivy gasped, both from the shock of his sudden appearance and the lingering sensation of his hands against her hips. Adam flexed his hands, looking away from her to the mess she’d made of the floor.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Ivy said sheepishly when the silence stretched out too long.

Adam looked back at her, a small smile on his lips. “I can tell.”

Ivy found herself smiling back, before she looked down at the remains of the unfortunate rainbow spotted mug. “I hope that wasn’t Farah’s.”

“Actually, I believe she picked it out for you,” Adam informed her, still with that small smile on his face.

“Oh no, that’s worse!” she said guiltily. “Uh, where do guys keep the dustpan and stuff?”

Adam looked her over, a glance that she _felt_ in her whole body, then frowned a little. “Your feet are bare.”

In that moment, Ivy was _very_ aware that she was just in her pyjamas and a hoodie, but decided to ignore it, even though her face felt very hot all of a sudden. “I’m sure I’ll manage.”

Adam had already pulled a dustpan and brush out of a cupboard even as she spoke and began to clean up the mess. “You don’t have to manage everything alone,” he said, and Ivy got the distinct impression that he wasn’t just talking about the broken mug.

“I, uh…” she cleared her throat, feeling her anxieties settle watching him, even as her nerves picked up a little. “Thanks, Adam.”

He threw the shards away, then turned to look at her, his face calm and open. Sat on the edge of the cabinet, she could look into his face without craning her neck and for a moment, she thought he was going to come over to her. Her hands itched with the urge to reach out for him.

But the moment passed, and Adam looked away again, his expression shuttering closed.

“You should try and get some sleep,” he said and Ivy nodded, feeling tiredness sweep over her all at once.

She hopped down from the cabinet, noting the way that Adam followed the movement with his eyes. “I…” she said, then swallowed. “Night, Adam. And… thanks.”

Adam didn’t reply but she felt his gaze on her back long after she turned the corner to her room.

Sleep came easy to her that time.

**Author's Note:**

> For aban_ataashi who prompted "there's nothing wrong with you" on tumblr!


End file.
